


The One Where It Didn't Happen

by Vee017



Series: Thor Bangs Loki as... [5]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where It Didn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's all done now. I'll stop scarring everyone.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the reviews and kudos, everyone of you in an enabling enabler who enables!
> 
> Much love!

**The One Where It Didn’t Happen**

It had been a good day for Thor. He was victorious in sparring, overly serious Tyr had actually cracked a smile, and Odin had praised his tactics. The chefs had prepared his favourite meals even. It was a good day and he was looking forward to a shower and a good sleep.

 

Thor walked into his room and stopped short as he stared at his bed. A black cat lay slinkily across his sheets, green eyes hooded seductively.

 

“This is not happening,” he muttered, shaking his head. "No."

 

Loki meowed.

 

Thor strode over to his brother and gripped him by the scruff of the neck, ignoring Loki’s indignant howl. Throwing him outside the room, Thor slammed the door in Loki’s face.

 

“Thor? Thooooooooooor?” Loki scratched at the door, pathetically.

 

“ ** _I SAID NO!”_**


End file.
